Le ciel est avec toi
by Yuleo
Summary: Kairi est dans le train, en direction de la mer. Et puis, soudainement, une petite main se glisse dans la sienne.


Ce texte est pour la petite souris du métro de Toulouse, qui m'a fait briser ma résolution de prendre une mini pause dans l'écriture. Me voilà à poster ça au lieu de bosser mon dossier à rendre dans 6 jours...

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne année en retard et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le ciel est avec toi**

Kairi est dans le train lorsque la petite lui prend soudainement la main. Elles sont assises côte à côté, attendant d'arriver à destination de la mer. Jusque-là, le trajet se faisait en silence, baignant dans le brouhaha d'arrière-plan des autres passagers. Et puis, soudainement, peau contre peau, paume contre paume. Contact physique léger et fort à la fois. La petite lui tient la main.

Une barrette coule le long de ses cheveux châtains, alors la jeune femme la lui enlève avant de la remettre. Le tout d'une seule main, Kairi a toujours été forte pour faire les choses avec juste une main de libre. La petite bronche à peine sous son toucher. Elle se laisse faire, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre en face d'elle.

Elle aussi, elle regarde les immeubles défilés. Puis des champs. Encore une ville. Encore des champs. Elle ne savait pas que la mer était si loin de la Cité du Crépuscule. Elle doit rejoindre Hayner, Pence et Olette là-bas.

Cela fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Xehanort. Les voies entre les mondes sont ouvertes, pourtant elle n'a pas osé. Ils s'écrivent souvent, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'avait jamais fait le déplacement.

L'enfant serre sa main. Kairi lui jette un regard et croise ses yeux saphir. La petite lui sourit et porte sa main à ses lèvres. Un tout petit baiser, un bécot du bout de ses petites lèvres. Avec un recourbement des zygomatiques, laissant apparaitre une petite fossette sur chacune ses deux joues. Elle sourit tandis qu'elle dépose un deuxième bisou sur sa main, sans la quitter des yeux. Ses lèvres roses sur sa peau beige. Et ses yeux océans plantés dans les siens.

Kairi sent son cœur gonflé d'amour à cet instant précis. Quelque chose de chaud et de doux qui traverse son corps par vague de tendresse. Elle sourit aussi et caresse du bout des doigts la peau toute douce de l'enfant. Son front si petit, ses joues pleines de rondeurs et son menton rond cachant un cou fin pointillé de grain de beauté.

La petite rit lorsque ses doigts glissent le long de la peau toute jeune. Elle est chatouilleuse, elle gazouille de joie. Un vrai puit de lumière et de bonheur. Ses jambes se balancent dans le vide, elle en profite tant que ses pieds ne touchent pas encore le sol. Elle a hâte d'arriver à destination. Elle a hâte de tout, on dirait que la vie ne va pas assez vite pour elle.

La jeune femme enfuie son visage dans le nid d'oiseau châtain, laissant ses longs cheveux lie-de-vin cascader sur son visage. La petite rit encore plus fort, son clair et limpide comme de la musique.

\- Ça chatouille maman !

Alors Kairi laisse les bulles de joie dans sa poitrine exploser dans sa gorge. Elle rit avec elle, laissant son nez vagabonder dans les odeurs de shampoing des cheveux hérissons.

On leur jette des regards amusés, tendres. Une mère et sa fille ensemble, n'est-ce pas mignon ? Sans doute penseraient-ils autrement s'ils savaient toute la vérité derrière leur histoire. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Elles vont ensemble à la mer pour s'amuser. Rejoindre des amis, rire ensemble et rentrer avec la peau gorgée de sel, du sable entre les orteils et la gorge encore vibrante des rire des jeux.

\- On va voir des amis de papa ?

Question innocente à première vue, mais recelant tellement de sous-entendus. Kairi le sait, le sent. De son pouce, elle caresse doucement la petite main lovée au creux de la sienne. L'enfant adore ça, les petites caresses tendres que sa mère lui fait parfois. Des frifris comme elle aime les appeler.

\- Oui, se sont des amis de papa.

Papa qui est mot vide de sens pour la petite bouille qui la fixe. Papa qui est mot décorant la phrase, qui est une part d'elle tout comme elle est une part de lui. Papa qui n'existe pas.

\- Ils me parleront de lui ?

Elle n'est pas une mère parfaite, personne ne l'est. Chaque parent fait de son mieux. Surtout lorsqu'il est seul. Elle embrasse la raie de ses cheveux avant de relever la tête. Ses cheveux flamboyants comme une rose gigotent une dernière fois sur le doux visage sous elle avant de retomber sur sa poitrine. Ils sont longs maintenant. Mais ça, Sora ne le saura jamais. Parce qu'après la guerre, il n'était plus là.

\- Oui Sky, ils te parleront de lui.

Elle sourit, ravie. Le mot père est un puzzle dont elle cherche les pièces partout où elle peut. Surtout chez les autres. Et comme maman lui parle très peu de lui, elle cherche ailleurs.

Derrière son « papa » à elle, il y a des questions sans réponses, un énorme point d'interrogation. Derrière celui de Kairi, il y a de la mélancolie, de la tristesse, de l'amour, de la tendresse, du désespoir, un cocktail de sentiments puissants. Alors, les demandes sont scellées dans sa petite gorge.

La seule chose qu'elle sait, c'est que « papa est dans le ciel et donc avec toi, parce qu'il s'appelle Sora, et que tu t'appelles Sky ».

La jeune femme porte la petite mimine à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser elle aussi. Donner la même preuve d'amour à l'enfant. Son enfant. Leur enfant.


End file.
